


Going Through the Motions

by frankiecaprara



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiecaprara/pseuds/frankiecaprara
Summary: Five years later some neglect leads to a steamy makeup





	Going Through the Motions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, this is my first time writing, so please be gentle, but please give feedback! :)

Nicole and Waverly 5 years from now, living their life doing girlfriend things…

Nicole sat on the couch legs sprawled out with a beer in hand after a long shift at the station, Waverly was working on her dissertation on the importance of dead languages and their impact on modern society; Waverly’s favourite home improvement show “Property Brothers” was playing in the background and Nicole had to admit it was pretty entertaining to see how crazy some of the people were. 

“Baby do you think I could DIY our kitchen to look like that?” Nicole said just saying whatever was on her mind, not actually looking for a response just talking since Waves was so into her paper, she barley paid any attention to Nicole these days

“Hmm? are you talking to me?” Waverly said not even looking up from her paper,

“Nope, just to myself, I’m getting another beer, want a water or tea maybe?” 

“Tea" 

Nicole got up to the kitchen to start brewing Waverly’s go to tea for studying (oolong green tea, black), she couldn't really get mad at her after all they had been through. Wynonna finally broke the curse 4 years ago, and Waverly had gone back to school to get her Masters and PHD in Ancient Languages she wanted to be a professor, Nicole replayed the excitement on Waverly’s face when she told her she got into the program… But it was almost done, and Waverly would be hers to occupy again soon enough… But the not having sex thing was harshing Nicole’s mood, even Nedley started to notice how tightly wound up Nicole was. 

“You know your butt looks great in those sweat pants” Waverly’s voice scared Nicole, so she jumped up and spun around facing her girlfriend leaning against the door frame licking her lip looking her up and down, hungrily…

Nicole still in shock and at a loss for words at the sudden change in demeanour of said girlfriend, tired to regain composure but, fell flat becoming very awkward. 

“I uh, sorry I didn't even hear you get up, I uh, thank you I think you bought these for me actually” Nicole stuttered out trying to gain some control. It was different for Nicole being still so in love with Waverly after all this time, she had been in committed relationships before hand, but never like this, it was always a good feeling knowing that even in the comfortable safe feeling of Waverly, she still excited her.

“Yes I did, and might I say I have great taste, because damn, I have a Haught girlfriend” Waverly said clicking her tongue, doing finger guns and winking at her little joke. Waverly walked up to Nicole finally smacking Nicole’s ass eliciting a yelp from the tall red head. 

“Excuse me miss, but that is assault of an officer, I’m going to have to book you” Nicole said suddenly turned on, well if she was being honest with herself, she was always turned on. 

Waverly picking up without a beat saying “Oh no officer, you can't book me, I was just defending you! There was a bug on your butt! I swear!” As laughter came out of Waverly she started to move closer to Nicole, moving her arms to wrap around her neck, as the red head snaked her arms around her waist and going on her toes to kiss Nicole softly.

Nicole moaned softly against the kiss, licking Waverly’s bottom lip, and then biting it lightly, knowing the effect that one move had on the woman in her arms. 

“I don't think there was a bug there young lady, I think you just wanted your hands on me” Nicole whispered softly into her ear while trailing kisses against her ear lope, jaw line, then neck.

Moaning softly Waverly playfully stated “Well can you blame me?” And deepened the kiss against Nicole’s soft and wanting lips. 

Nicole now picking Waverly up with ease and placing her on the kitchen counter behind her, starting to tug at her crop sweater, already feeling that Waverly was not in fact wearing a bra to Nicole’s delight. Waverly now moaning and breathing heavier as her girlfriends fingers were now playing with her nipples, and kissing her neck, and by kissing she means sucking and biting. 

Waverly had wanted this for a while, she knew that her papers and constant school work were getting in the way of her becoming intimate with Nicole, and knew Nicole was starting to feel less and less attractive, because instead of wearing jeans she wore sweat pants to almost hide her body, which really made no sense in Waverly’s mind because she was being honest when she said that those sweats made her ass look amazing, mind you Waverly thought that with an ass like that, its hard to find a pair of pants that don't make it look fantastic.

Waverly’s shirt being pulled over her head is what brought her back to reality, now cold and desire burning in her core she pulled Nicole closer wrapping her legs around the taller woman, and moaning loudly as Nicole's hips crashed into her dripping sex. 

“Bedroom, or couch” Nicole breathed out, lifting Waverly up again with ease.

“Floor, here, now” Waverly said between kisses and tugging on Nicole’s shoulder length hair.

“Fuck, yes” Nicole moaned out at the pain and at the excitement she was getting from Waves.

“Shirt, Cole, off!” Waverly said tugging it over her head, Nicole loved that nickname she gave her, and easily complied, also going for Waverly’s short shorts, only pulling them down half way before eagerly reaching for Waverly’s dripping sex.

Nicole loved to tease, so as her fingers circled Waverly’s clit, she stoped and took her hands totally off Waverly. Readjusting her body to be on top of her, and finally pulled her shorts all the way down, with her teeth, then coming back up to lean on Waves’ right side, and trailing her fingers longingly up her thighs, getting Waverly to moan and squirm beneath her. 

Waverly loved being teased, and knew that because of how she had started things, Nicole was definitely going to take full advantage of Waverly tonight, and Waverly couldn't have been more ecstatic. 

Nicole now pinning the smaller ones arms above her head with one hand tracing circles just on her mound, and kissing her neck, finally took mercy on her and started rubbing her clit again, in soft slow circles at first, then hard and fast, just the way she knew Waverly liked it. 

“I need you to fill me, please, I need you inside of me” Waverly moaned out, thrusting her hips towards Nicole’s fingers, not caring how shamelessly she was begging to be fucked by her girlfriend. She just knew she needed it now.

Nicole obliged quickly, by shifting her weight further down Waverly’s body so to be right in front of her glistening pussy, and slipped two fingers in right off the bat, getting a very loud “fuck yes” in response, then lowering her head to lick at her very inviting and protruding clit.  
Now that she had worked in a rhythm of in and out with her fingers and licking circles into being perfectly synced, Nicole knew that Waverly didn't have long before cumming. And just as the thought finished in Nicole’s mind, Waverly clamped her legs shut around Nicole’s head, withering and thrusting under the amazing spasms happening within her body, begging Nicole to stop, but praying that she doesn’t. Knowing this from their years together, Nicole does not stop, in fact she sticks a third finger in, and starts fucking her girlfriend even harder. Now screaming Waverly thrusts up to meet the rhythm of Nicole, loving every second of how she makes her feel. 

Finally coming down from her high Nicole slumps up next to her, wrapping an arm around her body, and pulling the smaller Earp closer to her, as Waverly still shakes every so often from the after shock.

“9 Baby, good job” Nicole laughs and kisses Waverly’s cheek.

“Awe man, I wanted more” Waverly pouts still shaking, half from now becoming cold.

“I mean, I don't work tomorrow, so we could keep going if you wanted too?” Nicole nuzzles into her ear kissing her softly there. 

“Deal, but lets go to the bedroom, I’m freezing!” Waverly states as she gets up, completely naked, and walks towards the bedroom, only stopping to turn around at the kitchen entrance. “Well come on, Haught stuff, I bought some stuff today you might like to see” and with a wink, she turns and heads for the bedroom. Nicole sitting in awe of her amazingly hot girlfriend, physically, and well all other parts of her too, she finally gets up, realizing something is dripping down her chin, its left overs from Waverly’s juices.

“Baby!!! I made you squirt!” Nicole triumphantly yells up at her, rounding the corner to head to the bedroom. 

“Dude gross! Thats my baby sister!” Wynonna groans covering her eyes at Nicole’s shiftlessness. She always comes in at the worst damn time. Nicole scrambles for a shirt, and groans under her breath

“Fuck DIYing the kitchen, I’m changing every damn lock we have.” 

 

To be continued…


End file.
